Fusion
Fusion (合体, Gattai; lit. "Union") is the process of merging two separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse. Types of fusion Namekian Fusion Namekian Fusion (融合, Yūgō;Daizenshuu 7, 1996 lit. "Assimilation") is the first fusion that appears in the series. A special technique unique to the Namekians, it is more of an assimilation than a fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host. The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. After the fusion, only the body of the host remains, and the non-host ceases to exist as a body. It is also possible to merge with more than two Namekians. This technique is used twice in the series; in both cases Piccolo takes the role of the absorber. The first time, Piccolo fuses with Nail, the last Warrior-type Namekian, before fighting Frieza; the second time, Piccolo fuses with Kami before fighting Imperfect Cell in Gingertown. Because Kami loses his body after the fusion, the Dragon Balls turn to stone. On both occasions, the new Piccolo is strong enough to match or possibly beat the current villain. The resulting fusion causes a massive power boost; prior to fusing with Kami, Piccolo (who had trained for the arrival of the Androids and had fused with Nail) had fallen by one punch to the stomach by Android 17. However, after fusing with Kami, Piccolo is able to even the odds and even overpower the Android at times. Both the host and his partner maintain separate consciousnesses: while the host has control of the body, the partner can watch from inside and is capable of talking with the host's consent; during his fight with Imperfect Cell, Piccolo gives Kami credit for coming up with the idea of playing possum in order to extract information from Cell. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Piccolo can decide to fuse with the Namekian warriors Maima and Tsumuri when he arrives on Namek. Dende can also be part of this fusion if desired. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo absorbs King Piccolo (making him truly complete), and the absorption is enough to increase his strength to the point of being an equal with Super Buu. In the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekians, including players' avatars, have the ability to use this technique. Known users *Piccolo + Nail = body *Piccolo + Maima & Tsumuri (& Dende) = body (Saiya Densetsu) *Piccolo + Kami = body *Piccolo + King Piccolo = Body (Supersonic Warriors) *Namekian avatar + Piccolo = avatar's body (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Any Namekian in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game = of the Namekian's bodies Fusion Dance A fusion (フュージョン, Fyūjon) performed using the Fusion Dance, a dance developed by an alien species called the Metamorans which Goku learned in the Other World. It was first introduced when the threat of Majin Buu emerged. The dance results in a completely new merged being with characteristics from both mergers. The newly fused body is dressed in Metamoran attire; a dark colored vest lined with light colored linen, white pants with a cloth belt and boots. The Fusion only lasts 30 minutes, after which the fusees separate back to normal. There are certain requirements to the Fusion Dance as opposed to the Potara Earring fusion. The mergers need to have equal power and roughly similar height. Each character stands six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards. While saying "Fuuuu..." each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's. Then, while saying "sion..." each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee. Finally, each person shouts "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful. They must always mirror the other merger otherwise would result in a faulty version. The whole process is rather short despite the long description. The limits of the Fusion Dance is very great in comparison to others. For instance, the fusion only lasts 30 minutes at most and that can be cut down further to as little as about five minutes if too much power is needed to sustain the form or damage is taken in. Another weakness is its unreliability; for example, in combat, when two fighters decide to fuse and one of them fails to mirror the other, the resulting fused character would most probably find himself desperately clinging to life, as it would result in an extremely weak obese version of the fusion with not even the ability to scamper around without catching its breath, or a sickly, skinny old version that can barely stand on its two feet and a retry cannot be attempted until the fusion ends after 30 minutes. However, in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goten and Trunks seem to somehow have de-fused themselves immediately after accidentally fusing into Fat Gotenks, contradicting the 30 minute duration. However, if the fusion does succeed, the new merged being will find the results are well worth the risks, though initially, to access advanced states such as Super Saiyan, the two fusees must first be transformed into the state prior to performing the dance, though with training they will learn the ability to transform even whilst fused, at will. The Fusion Dance creates a being that resembles both people pre-fusion, but can have a dominant side in both their behavior or appearance. Once the fusion is successful and after it expires, the two fusees will not find themselves able to fuse again without an hourly resting period, as shown by Goten and Trunks' inability to resume their Gotenks state after they separated against Super Buu. However, this one hour resting period does not seem to apply to failed fusions, as Goten and Trunks appear to have been able to fuse again immediately after their fat and skinny states diffused. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the only characters to use the Fusion Dance are Trunks and Goten. Their first attempt results in a fat Gotenks, the second in a skinny, old Gotenks, but the third attempt produces the true Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu. He later fights Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and again, as Super Saiyan 3, on Kami's Lookout. This quick unlocking of the state and its usage however shortens the time that they could stay fused tremendously. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Goku persuades Vegeta to do the Fusion Dance with him to form Gogeta and destroy Janemba. Their first attempt, however, results in a fat Gogeta named Veku, as Vegeta had his fist clenched when his finger was supposed to be extended, from only just having seen the dance from Goku. The Fusion Dance is also used in Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to fight Omega Shenron, though the fusion wears off before Gogeta can destroy him. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan can do the Fusion Dance and become Tiencha. This and all "fan fusions" are strangely removed from its acclaimed sequel, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Fusions can also be terminated if the fusion takes on too much damage. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Goten and Trunks fuse to fight Hirudegarn and during the battle, the monster hits Gotenks with sufficient force to separate Goten and Trunks far before the 30 minute time limit is reached. Known users *Goten + Trunks = Gotenks *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta/Veku (fat Gogeta) *Goku + Piccolo (demonstrated the technique without actually fusing) *Krillin + Piccolo (demonstrated the technique without actually fusing) = Prilin *Tien Shinhan + Yamcha = Tiencha (in Budokai 2 only) *Future Goku + Future Vegeta = Future Gogeta (in Budokai Tenkaichi only) *Piccolo + Dr. Mashirito = Unnamed fusion of Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito (in Jump Super Stars only) Potara Earrings The Potara Fusion is performed using the earrings that the Supreme Kais wear normally. These earrings combine both users into a new being with complete attributes in the final product all the way down to their clothes. This fusion does allow for advanced transformation states such as Super Saiyan forms to be accessed even after the fusion, though the Old Kai comments that they could technically merge whilst at full power in the state, but it will shorten their lifetime significantly from being unable to fall out of the form. Unfortunately, barring any extreme environmental circumstances with properties magically or otherwise capable of dissolving the Potara fusion (such as Vegito's absorption into the innards of Majin Buu), merged beings are forced to stay together forever and will never be able to break apart whether the two fusees like it or not. Using the earrings is very simple, in comparison to the fusion dance. Each person puts on the earrings on the opposite ear of their partner. The orb on the earring glows and both users are thrown together. The new being emerges glowing in green light with the earrings still on each of the two ears. In the Dragon Ball series, only three of these fusions are accounted for: one with Vegeta and Goku to make Vegito, one with Kibito and the Eastern Supreme Kai to make Kibito Kai, and another with Old Kai with an Old Witch. All of these transformations give the new merged being a great deal of power from both mergers, so much that Vegito in his base form finds himself completely dominating Super Buu with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo all absorbed into his body before even transforming into his Super Saiyan form. It would seem that in a fusion with a Kaio-shin, the Kaio-shin tends to be dominant. For example, When the old Kaio-shin (who is young at the time) accidentally fuses with the witch, the only real changes to him are his age, his voice (which only sounds older) and the witch's magic-powers. Also, with Kibito-Kai, the only real changes are his hair style, (he adopts Kibito's hair) his clothing, (he adopts Kibito's red Kaio-shin uniform) and his abilities (he gains all of Kibito's and East Kaio-shins' abilities). His voice is completely unaltered from Supreme Kai, and from the way he looks back at Majin Buu's history, he is clearly more Supreme Kai than Kibito. The voices are an effective way to tell the difference between Potara fusions which include a Kaio-shin and those that do not, as Vegito is depicted with a dual voice consisting of both his fusees' voices, similar to Fusion Dance warriors, in both the original Japanese version and the FUNimation Dub, though he is depicted with one voice in the Ocean dub. Another aspect of the Potara is that when someone uses the earrings, the fused being will often have a cross between the clothes of the two users (Vegito) or just one set worn by one of the users (Elder Kai, Kibito Kai) instead of the clothes worn by the Fusion Dance warriors. Another version of Potara Fusion is introduced in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: using a special Potara earring, the fusion only lasts for one year instead of lasting permanently. Goku and Vegeta use this to fuse back into Vegito in order to defeat Janemba and Buu before going to spend a year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The game also states that while the fusion is normally permanent, Shenron is able to undo a Potara fusion if it is wished so. Known users *"Former" Supreme Kai + Old Witch = Old Kai (Permanent) *Supreme Kai + Kibito = Kibito Kai (Permanent) *Goku + Vegeta = Vegito (Reversed within Super Buu's body) Absorption Absorption (吸収, Kyūshū) is a different form of Fusion, as it usually involves the consumption of an individual, as opposed to a sharing of power. The most famous users of absorption are Cell and Buu. Cell uses his scorpion-like tail to absorb a helpless victim, while Buu uses his flesh to do the job. A similar technique is used by Naturon Shenron to take control of a body and multiply its natural abilities for his own destructive use. Androids 19 and 20 also employ a form of absorption, though theirs only absorbs energy from a target, rather than the target's entire body. The technique can be performed by Majin Buu and Uub in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Known users *Imperfect Cell absorbs Humans = Imperfect Cell (Humans absorbed) *Imperfect Cell absorbs Android 17 = Semi-Perfect Cell *Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Android 18 = Perfect Cell *Big Gete Star absorbs Cooler's remains = Metal Cooler (nucleus) *Android 13 absorbs the remains of Android 14 and Android 15 = Super Android 13 *Evil Buu absorbs Good Buu = Super Buu *Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo = Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) *Super Buu absorbs Gohan = Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) *Frieza absorbs Janemba (as evil energy) = body/Super Janemba *Super Janemba absorbs fake Vegito (evil energy) and Kid Buu (evil energy) = Janemba's body (Shin Budokai) *Future Super Buu absorbs Future Cooler & Future Broly = Future Super Buu (Future Broly and Future Cooler absorbed) (Shin Budokai - Another Road) *Future Super Buu absorbs Future Babidi = Future Super Buu (Future Babidi absorbed) (Shin Budokai - Another Road) *Future Kid Buu absorbs Future Babidi = Future Kid Buu (Future Babidi absorbed) (Shin Budokai - Another Road) *Uub absorbs Majin Buu = Majuub (Permanent) *Cell absorbs Goku = Cell (Goku absorbed) *Super 17 absorbs Android 16 = Super 17 (Android absorbed) *Super 17 absorbs Cell = Super 17 (Cell absorbed) *Naturon Shenron absorbs a mole = Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) *Naturon Shenron absorbs Pan = Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) *Syn Shenron absorbs the Dragon Balls = Omega Shenron Merge The Pilaf Machines used by the Pilaf Gang are able to merge into stronger mechs: a giant robot or a mechanical ostritch. The Beenz brothers Rasin and Lakasei can merge into one singular being and split at will. They use this technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. The brothers Abo and Kado, who are the main antagonists in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, use their own form of fusion to create a superior being, Aka. Known users *Pilaf Machine + Mai Machine + Shu Machine = Fused Pilaf Machine (giant form) *Pilaf Machine + Shu Machine = Fused Pilaf Machine (ostritch form) *Rasin + Lakasei = One singular being *Abo + Kado = Aka Machine Mutant Fusion In Dragon Ball GT, the Sigma Force Machine Mutants (Nezi, Ribet and Bizu) fuse to become the Super Mega Cannon Sigma. After Goku destroys the Super Mega Cannon Sigma, General Rilldo absorbs the remains to become Hyper Meta-Rilldo. It is presented in such a way that suggests it is a racial ability of all machine mutant characters. Later in the Super 17 Saga, the Machine Mutant Hell Fighter 17 fuses with Android 17 to become Super 17. Known users *Nezi + Ribet + Bizu = Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo + Super Mega Cannon Sigma = Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Hell Fighter 17 + Android 17 = Super 17 Possession The Machine Mutant Baby has the ability to possess a person's body; the most prominent possession is when he possess Vegeta's body, but in the video game Dragon Ball Heroes, he can also possess Super Janemba's body. When he discovers that Nuova Shenron can survive the Nova Sphere, Omega Shenron possess him in order to endure the attack. When Janemba (in the form of evil energy) went onto the Saike Demon, he took control of his body and turned into a giant yellow demon. In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Janemba can possess Vegeta's body and turn him into Majin Vegeta. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, which takes place several years after the events of Dragon Ball GT, Oceanus Shenron possess the Android Hero Nimu. Known Users *Janemba (as evil energy) + Saike Demon = Janemba *Janemba's Majin Vegeta + Vegeta = Majin Vegeta (Shin Budokai) *Super Janemba + Majin Vegeta = Vegeta's body (Shin Budokai) *Baby + Vegeta = Baby Vegeta *Baby + Trunks = Baby Trunks *Baby + Goten = Baby Goten *Baby + Gohan = Baby Gohan *Baby + Hammer = body *Baby + Ax = body *Baby + Dollar = body *Bbay + Ronge = body *Baby + Super Janemba = Baby Janemba (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Syn Shenron + Nuova Shenron = Nuova Shenron's body, later turned into Omega Shenron's *Oceanus Shenron + Nimu = body with Six-Star Dragon Ball on forehead (Victory Mission) Hypothetical Fusions In filler, listening to Goten and Trunks attempting the Fusion Dance over and over again while she is watching Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma playing cards, Android 18 mentions that due to constantly hearing the words "Fusion Ha" over and over again she had a dream the night before where Puar tried to use Fusion Dance with the Ox-King. Also, when asked by Krillin who he wold fse with, Master Roshi responded by saying that he wold want to fuse with Maron, with Krillin responding "Bald and Beautiful! So Deadly!". In the Fusion Saga, Goku decides to fuse with Gohan using the Potara Earrings, but Gohan is absorbed by Super Buu right when he finds the Potara Earring Goku threw towards him. Before Vegeta arrives, Goku decides he can not fuse with Tien Shinhan since he is knocked out and so he imagines what he would look like if fused with Mr. Satan or Dende. Gotan is the potara fusion between Goku and Mr. Satan that was named as a playable character in Budokai 2 (known as "Gokule" in non-Japanese releases of the game, using Mr. Satan's name in the edited FUNimation Entertainment reversioning, "Hercule"). The hypothetical fusion of Goku and Dende, Den-Goku, is also shown imaginary. In Dragon Ball GT ''Naturon Shenron attempts to absorb a bird just before he is killed by Goku. Uub offers to fuse with Gohan, Goten, or Trunks in order to combat Omega Shenron, but Goku states that he is too injured and should wait until later too fuse. Omega Shenron is later defeated without a fusion between Uub and one of the Saiyans, making this a hypothetical fusion. In 1995, during this period, the ''Weekly Shonen Jump issue #13 began a contest where fans were encouraged to come up with their own "dream fusions". To get fans started, Akira Toriyama drew a picture of a theoretical fusion of Piccolo and Krillin. The result was a small warrior featuring Piccolo's ears and Krillin's body structure. Written in the text is the explanation "Piccolo + Kuririn?! Could his name be "PIRIRIN"?!" The Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game "Fusion Frenzy" pack features fusions of several characters. The cards themselves do not depict an original fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, there was one quick fusion in a "What-If?" Sequence, wherein Cell attempts to absorb Android 18, only to have Krillin shove her out of the way. This results in a Cell who takes on the stature of a "Cell Jr." body with Krillin's black and orange color scheme, Xiaolin forehead dots, and the Turtle school symbol across his back. The ''Budokai'' video game series also features two What-if fusions. Tiencha (Yamhan in the Japanese release) is a dance fusion between Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. In a brief scene in the bonus stage of Z World (based on another of Akira Toriyama's works, Nekomajin) featured exclusively in the Japanese version of Budokai 2, Goku meets Tien and Yamcha (who then fuse together) on the gameplay board. Budokai 2 also features imaginary absorptions for Super Buu. In the game, Buu can use his absorption technique as a normal attack capsule. If successful, Buu absorbs a random character, giving him a new appearance and some of that character's attacks. While he can use his previous absorptions of Gohan and Gotenks, he can also absorb Frieza (giving him Frieza's purple studs and Death Ball finisher), Cell (giving him Cell's black chest stud and green spots as well as the Spirit Bomb), Vegeta (giving him Vegeta's Buu Saga blue muscle shirt and Final Flash attack), and a two-for-one absorption of Tien and Yamcha (giving him Tien's Cell Saga green sash, Yamcha's scars, and both Tien's Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Sōki-Dan attack). Buu never absorbed these characters in the original manga or anime. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, one of Future Trunks' scenarios has him facing off against Gogeta (in Super Saiyan 4), who is formed by Future Goku and Future Vegeta during their one day on Earth in his timeline. In the game Jump Super Stars, Piccolo uses the Fusion Dance to fuse with Dr. Mashirito, a villain from the manga Dr. Slump (also written by Akira Toriyama), in a "tag attack". This resulting character uses a mouth cannon to deal damage at the opponent. Known users *Piccolo + Krillin = Prilin (Piccillin in "Fusion Frenzy") *Goku + Hercule = Gokule (Potara fusion imagined by Goku, playable in Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Heroes) *Goku + Dende = Den-Goku (Potara fusion imagined by Goku) *Nail + Dende = Dailende ("Fusion Frenzy") *Goku + Broly = Broku ("Fusion Frenzy") *Vegeta + Cell = Vegecell ("Fusion Frenzy") *Majin Buu + Gohan = Buuhan ("Fusion Frenzy") *Yamcha + Hercule = Yamcule ("Fusion Frenzy") *Piccolo + Maima & Tsumuri (& Dende) = (Piccolo's body; in Super Saiya Densetsu) *Piccolo + King Piccolo = (Piccolo's body; in Supersonic Warriors) *Semi-Perfect Cell absorbs Krillin = Cellin (in Budokai) *Tien Shinhan + Yamcha = Tiencha (in Budokai 2) *Super Buu absorbs Vegeta = Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Tien Shinhan and Yamcha = Super Buu (Tien Shinhan and Yamcha absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Frieza = Super Buu (Frieza absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Super Buu absorbs Perfect Cell = Super Buu (Perfect Cell absorbed) (in Budokai 2 only) *Future Goku + Future Vegeta = Future Gogeta (Budokai Tenkaichi) *Piccolo + Dr. Mashirito = Unnamed fusion of Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito (in Jump Super Stars) Names of Fused Characters *[[Vegeta|'Veg'eta]] and [[Goku|Kakarot'to']] (Goku's birth name in Japanese) = Vegito (Potara Earrings) *[[Vegeta|'Ve'geta]] and [[Goku|Go'ku']] = Veku (failed fusion Dance) *[[Goku|'Go'ku]] and [[Vegeta|Ve'geta']] = Gogeta (correct Fusion Dance) *'Goten' and [[Trunks|Tru'nks']] = Gotenks *[[Abo|'A'''bo]] and [[Kado|'Ka'do]] = Aka Goku mistakenly calls the merging of Piccolo and Kami "Kamiccolo", while Piccolo mistakenly calls the fusion of Goten and Trunks "Trunkten". The fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito is not given a new fusion name (and also does not speak with the traditional dual-voices in the anime); this character is called both "Kibito Kai" and "Kibitoshin" in official American and Japanese merchandise after the series' end. Within the North American releases of the series, a major inconsistency is held with the name of Goku and Vegeta's Potara Earring Fusion, Vegetto. With both FUNimation's and Viz's logical localization of Kakarotto to Kakarot/Kakarrot, the emphasized "to" syllable from the original romanized spelling makes little sense to include in a localized fusion-character's name. FUNimation's original spelling of the name can be seen as Vegetto (in old merchandise such as the PlayStation video game Final Bout), and later standardized to Vegito. No attempt to explain the name is over-analyzed in the English dub's dialogue. On the other hand, to explain the origin of the name, Viz's translation of the manga renames the fused character Vegerot (pulling in their localization of Kakarrot). Fused Warriors often tend to refer to their Fusees in third person (ex: Gogeta saying "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta, I am the instrument of your destruction!") possibly because they have their own personalities and consider themselves a completely different being. However, it is shown that Vegito retains feelings for both Goku's and Vegeta's families. Trivia *When Goten and Trunks do the Fusion Dance and become Fat Gotenks, they say that they could not remember anything. But when they fuse and become Super Saiyan 3 and then defuse, they both remember becoming Super Saiyan 3. Similarly, when Goku and Vegeta create the failed fusion Veku, they retain memory of the incident, and when Goku and Vegeta defuse from Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Vegeta blames Goku for wasting time by using the Bluff Kamehameha. Gallery Tree of Might - Lakasei-Rasin split.png|Lakasei and Rasin separated by Tien and Chiaotzu's blasts Merge.png|Abo and Kado's marge pruduces a pink vortex PortaraFusionIW.JPG|Goku and Vegeta combined by the Potara in ''Infinite World DBHFusion1.png|Goku and Vegeta prepared to fuse in Dragon Ball Heroes DBHFusion2.png|Goku about to fuse with Vegeta DBHFusion3.png|Potara Fusion DBHVegito.png|Vegito appears AndroidMergeDBH.JPG|Super 17 and Android 16 merge in Dragon Ball Heroes See also *Failed Fusions *Fusion Dance *Potara References Category:Fusion Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Techniques Category:Team attacks